Rothgar
Overview 1462: King Rothgar Thorsson Kerr, Knight of the Crown, currently is buried in a royal crypt in Dover, Sussex, Kingdom of England. 19th April 1434 -19th June 1462 Early Life Rothgar was born heir to the Norwegian Earldom of Jarl Thor Torviksson. His mother had been a raiding prize from Scotland which his father had fallen in love with after time and so did Mairead McCloud of Clan Kerr. He was oldest of two siblings, his younger sister Eira who he adored was his best friend. He trained from a young age in seamanship, warfare and weaponry as well as the aspects of leadership. On fateful stormy day their village was attacked by Danish Raiders and he had been tasked with securing the women, young and elderly to safety. SO the young 15 year old Rothgar did his duty while the men fought only to be lost at sea. He was picked up by fishermen who sold him into slavery in Lithuania. When he had recovered sufficiently, he escaped and made his way across Europe as a jack of all trades. He learnt the lute and passed for a bard as well as took jobs as caravan escorts or workman. Finally he made his way to a port town in Spain where he took work on a ship of one Captain Lope the Smuggler. He spent a good ten years on the ships with his ship brothers, Morat and Mat and others, but he longed to find his real family so he left captain Lope’s employ and chartered a ship for Scotland. Level 0 On the 12th of December 1459, Rothgar made port in the town of Whithorn,Scotland, where he used his skills as a Bard to befriend all in his path. He saved up and helped with manual labour at the mines in order to afford the fees required by the Counts First Secretary to become a permanent citizen. He chose the life of a vagrant. Level 1 For a time, Rothgar was content with life. He entertained his friends and was happy. Clan Kerr then accepted him as family and found out his mother was actually a Kerr by birth. He knew he had found his true family. Sometime later, after many a tale, poem and song sung, he was asked by the Consul of the Octavian Legion to join their ranks. After much debate, he accepted, in order to better protect those he loved. A short time later, he was promoted to Centurion and Commander of Whithorn Cohort. Around the same time, Wallace Kerr convinced him to help in the South Albany Company. Much debating went around using the abbreviation "SAC" but in the end, he conceded. He took over Wallace's position as Director of Trading due to his experience of the Open Ocean and international mercantile trade from earlier times. During this time, he organized the defense of Whithorn against multiple revolt attempts, while purchasing a piece of land, which he proceeded to sow and harvest barley from while he began construction of his "Kerr Scottish Whiskey Distillery". Level 2 21-01-2012 04:11 : Congratulations! You have leveled up! 21-01-2012 04:22 : You built a workshop. Distillery After opening the distillery, Rothgar mastered the art of making prime triple distilled scotch whiskey. Some strife over orders led him to regrettably leave the Octavian Legion, but still he called many brothers, as their bond was still strong. Due to his success as Captain of the Whithorn Guard, the Duke and Lord Protector of Galloway requested of him to become the new Commander-in-Chief of the Galloway Armed Forces. After much thought he accepted and received the rank of General of Galloway Guard and Admiral of Galloway Navy. He travelled across Galloway, spoke to each mayor, and Captain face-to-face, actioning plans. While doing that, he had also been asked to run for council, which he accepted and was made Trade Minister of Galloway on the 2nd March 1460. Together with his family and friends, they begin the process of repairing the heavily damaged county in terms of financial and marital status. Disaster struck however as Anto struck and sunk his favourite ship, the Drunken Hedgehog! The Trading Company had to be temporarily shut down to reconcile the losses. Though he was personally destitute financially, he continued his role in the Trade Ministry. Due to the overpowering demand to repair the counties finance, he reluctantly decided to free up his time by concentrating on the economy recovery plans and pass the mantle of Commander of the Armies to Cerzi of Clan Fraser. Even though they thought it would take two full terms to recover from the disaster that was the county’s finances and badly damaged mines, they did it in only one term. Not only had the county recovered but he personally had been able to recover, working hard in the gold mines, and was on his feet again. During this time, his cousin Grasshopperscorpion tragically fell from the walls of Whithorn while on duty, chasing a suspected revolter. However, there was happiness to be had in these sad times, for not long after, Innga from a Nordic clan arrived and showed him the contract of marriage, signed by her father Jarl Erik and his own father Jarl Thor. They wed on a longboat, under the gaze of Fridda and the old Gods, on the 8th April 1460. He had never been happier in his life. His brother, Wallace, was elected King of the Scots then, and Rothgar was given the honour and responsibility of the king’s safety and overall command of the Royal Army of Scotland. He was made a noble and given the title Lord Marischal of Scotland. They then travelled all across Scotland, to every single town and city, spreading prestige and helping escort people to boost struggling markets. In order to effectively lead the Royal Army and protect Scotland, Rothgar met with the counties first secretary again and got the rights off peerage, becoming a level 3 citizen, skilled in the Army ways. Level 3 06-06-2012 05:11 : Congratulations! You have leveled up! As he studied in the university, Rothgar began to prepare the original Galloway Patriots into action, to run for the next council term. Having won the ducal elections, he began reforms to strengthen the economy and military might of Galloway. After a long and difficult term, his duty to the people fo Galloway, Rothgar decided to move to Sussex, England with his Clan in order to build a better life (Closer trade with France and England).He had to pospone his Clan departure however, as the next council took 1/4 of their term in ducal elections, so he remained Duke until such time as the council was stable. Then he made his way to England via the Kirkcubright road. However, things were not peaceful, his former Sheriff, Julius Octavius had set three of his strongest Campbell's on the road, waiting for them in ambush. Seeing Rothgar lead a full retinue of the strongest Kerr members, they decided not to waste their lives and let them pass. Shortly on entering Egremont, the Army General informed Rothgar that a Campbell messenger had arrived saying he was a criminal in league with some English villian that robbed an English town and it asked that the Army General could kill Rothgar as he entered the city (This surpirsed Rothgar as he had never set foot into England until that day). Luckily Rothgar was known in England as a fair ruler and a honourable man, so the General refused. Again days later, the true colours of Clan Campbell Chief Julius Octavious showed itself and the Army General recieved another letter, saying JO would pay the general if he murdered Rothgar. The honourable General refused and Clan Kerr boarded the SAS Kerr Bear, Captained by Rothgar and set off to their new home. Founding the knighhood: The Order of the Saighdears, (Saighdears meaning Soldiers in Gaelic) Rothgar pursuit the goals set before him by the late King Wallace and expanded it to cover the entire english speaking isles. He later took full command and became Grand Master of the Order. In this time Clan Kerr landed in Sussex, Lewes and settled. He became Deputy Commander and Admiral of the Sussex Navy, and later Royal English Navy so they he can assist the counties defense by sea. The Order of the Saighdears continued to selectively recruit those members with chivalric ethics and a strong sense of courage and justice in order to fight against the evil in the world. November 1460, The Order of the Saighdears declared war on the Celtic Alliance for crimes against humanity (Stealing, murdering by sea and land, revolting and general crimes) and Rothgar became a very busy man, managing the war efforts with the Saighdear in Scotland against the Fretalian Monte family and the naval efforts in the Channel of England. Some time passed and he served as Combat Captain in the Royal English Navy and the Sussex Navy, advancing in rank steadily. Most of his time was spent on the water between supplies for almost a year. Then he and his sworn-brother, Allyn Brightpoint who founded the Southern Star Company, decided to make a daring trip to Italy to purchase a flotilla of Battle Carracks to sway the war against the Celtic Alliance. Two ships set of in the dead of night along the channel, Captained by himself and the other captained by Destini aka Stormrider. As they reached Brittany, it was apparent there was an ambush waiting so Rothgar decided to be the bait and lure the three battle ships they chased them away from the smaller but quicker Geno warship that Destini sailed. The SAS Kerr Bear was sunk off the coast of Brest, but the Celtic Alliance sunk the wrong ship as they took the bait and the money for the flotilla was well on its way to Italy on the other ship. After a long swim home, he set up a great expedition to walk several armed retinues across the whole of France and Italy to pick up the ships. Some months later, they left Pisa with a mighty armada and returned to England at speed. Rothgar seeing the county was in need of drastic financial repair, put up a list and later became Count of Sussex. Raising its prestige and financial avenues through a great team of councillors. This time set the stage for the Monarch Elections which he participated and won by majority vote on the first round. So began his reign. He was the founder of the King’s Own, A Royal Army that reports directly to the Monarch. He also founded the Royal Chivalric Council of Orders and the Royal Council of Faith. Shortly after he was coroneted, England was invaded and the country was set into the harshest time of their history. Once Peace was secured due to internal fracturing of the Celtic Alliance, Rothgar returned home to Sussex where he moved to Dover to be with his wife., Queen-consort Jasmine and family. Their son Al Althfar Rothgarson Kerr was born and he was the happiest man alive. He spent his time in London mostly after that in the Palace working his Reforms with the Privy Council and the institutions as well as kingdom governance. Honour to had served in the folllowing positions over his lifetime: In England: - King of England. - Knight of the Crown; Dubbed Sir Rothgar the Valiant. - Captain of the warship (Battle Cog): The Pride of Sussex - Deputy Commander/ Admiral: Sussex Navy - Duke/ Count of Sussex (L: Term 50 / 09-09-1461~ 08-11-1461) - Officer in the Royal English Navy - Officer in the Sussex Navy - Soldier in the Sussex Army - First owner and Captain of the Battle Carrack - Titan - Community, Security and Prosperity Civil Servant Party Leader (CSP) - Pursuivant of Arms : College of Heraldry, England - Royal Privy Councilor for King Slon. - Member of Parliament. - Harbour Master of Lewes, Sussex, England - Harbour Master of Dover, Sussex, England In Scotland-''' - Commander-in-Chief of Galloway Armed Forces. - General of the Galloway Guard, Scotland - Admiral of the Galloway Navy, Scotland~ - Trade Minister of Galloway,Scotland (Council XXVIII) - Commander of the Royal Scottish Guard during the reign of King Wallace Kerr (1460) - Lord Marischal of Scotland: Commander of the Royal Scottish Army during the reign of King Wallace Kerr (1460) - Duke of Galloway, Scotland (Council XXX) - Duke of Galloway, Scotland (Council XXXI) 1/4 of term (while ducal elections took place) - Royal Privy Officer for King Wallace Kerr '''Private: - Director of Trade: South Albany Company - Partner and Vice- Chairman of Southern Star Trading Company - Founder and first Grand Master: Order of the Saighdears Also Known as: - The Bard of Galloway - Clansman of Clan Kerr [ Funky] - Rothgar of the Two Minds - The Butcher of Lewes - Count Rothgular - Sir Rothgar the Valiant "A Saighdear is sworn to valour. Our hearts knows only virtue. Our blades defend the helpless. Our might upholds the weak. Our words speak only truth. Our wrath undoes the wicked. We fight for right. Onaraimid gach." Towns travelled too: England: Ruins of Carlisle Egremont Dartmouth Arundel Lewes Hastings (Castle) Dover Winchester (Ruins) Oxford (Ruins) Evesham Worcester (Castle) Manchester Kendal (Castle) Penrith Scotland: Whithorn Wigtown (Castle) Kirkcubright Girvan Stirling Ardencaple Glasgow (Castle) Ireland: Port Lairge France: Fecamp Lisieux Argentan Alencon Mortagne Montmirail Vendome Tours Loches St Aignan Bourges Montlucon Montpensier Thiers Montbrisson Lyon Vienne Valence Die Embrun Briancon Italy: Alessandria Genova Chiavari La Spezia Massa Pisa Livorno Piombino Portugal: Lisboa During the Invasion of England 1462 at the Siege of Kendal, Westmoreland. 04/02/1462 04:09 : You have hit Chefextrodinaire. You've caused a serious injury. 04/02/1462 04:09 : Zeakman hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 04/02/1462 04:09 : Scoithniamh hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 04/02/1462 04:09 : Abbanthewarrior hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 04/02/1462 04:09 : Alfwine hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 04/02/1462 04:09 : Coloumb hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 04/02/1462 04:09 : Nyarlatoteph hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 04/02/1462 04:09 : Morgan.le.fay hit you with their sword. You have died in combat. 04/02/1462 04:09 : Criandre hit you with their sword. You have been lightly wounded 04/02/1462 04:09 : You started the fight with the army "Guardians of Laighean" lead by Annew1199, the army "Furious Vengeance" lead by Barbatos, the army "Laighean's Guard" lead by Mikeythegoalie, the army "KoW - Legio X Equestris" lead by Coloumb, the army "Chonnacht Guard" lead by Kczuma, the army "Celtic Legion of Laighean" lead by Flannacan, the army "NNGO VII - Oops Part 2" lead by Donnor, the army "Laighean's Celtic Warriors" lead by Sixpacks, and the army "NNGO IX - Baby Mama Drama" lead by Snarkface.